<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carrying The Tradition by CaptainJimothyCarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247828">Carrying The Tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter'>CaptainJimothyCarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Fics [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt Peggy Carter, Auntie &amp; Nephew love, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, Peggy is brought to the future by time stone, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shes young again bc of the time stone, Steggy - Freeform, We Die Like Men, no edit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's life can be summed up under one word: Odd. While she's lived her life and [un]patiently awaits to take her last breath, she finds herself not alone in her hospital room. Her godson, Tony Stark with a missing arm and scarred body, holding a mysterious green stone is beside her. He smiles in that annoyingly Stark manner before Peggy finds herself young again and shoved into a new world of new situations and finds herself yet again, an Auntie to a new Stark figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter &amp; Avengers Team, Peggy Carter &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peggy Carter &amp; Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompt Fics [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carrying The Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so not what OP wanted but this sort of AU with the time stone is what i love best??? I love a knowledge of the future Peggy who takes no shit. But I also adore brought to the future and confused Peggy [even if I suck at writing it]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last few weeks seemed something out of a dream if you ask Peggy. Her godson had shown up to her dying body just over a month ago, missing an arm and scarred all to hell, but seems so happy, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>over something. She should know that glint in a Stark’s eye by now, young or old. Before she could even gather enough energy to ask what he was doing or what in the hell happened to him, he’d pressed a glowing stone to her body and Peggy found herself...well, simply put, young again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t even think of to describe the sensation, no matter how many times Tony asked. It felt like her entire body was vibrating, every single cell, molecule, atom inside of her was vibrating at an intense rate but on the surface, she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she opened her eyes next, she was young again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only was she young, where she could breathe on her own, where she had her own mind in whole again, she wasn’t alone. She laid in some bed, much comfier than the hospital bed, in a much smaller room that wasn’t her own. The smell of the woods wafting through the sweet breeze came through the open window, washing away the stench of the city certainly told her she was no longer in the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t alone. Tony sat beside the bed, looking pleased and both relieved. Enough to drop to his knees beside her and hug her frame to him, crying into her shoulder like he was seven years old again and terrified of Howard coming home to find the mess he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” He whispered in a choked voice. “This was selfish of me, entirely selfish. Not that isn’t on-brand for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping at his face, he pulled away with another watery grin. “You just...missed so much and have so much to see, to do, to live, Auntie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did as any auntie would do and calmed him down, smoothing his hair back and held him close, mindful of his injuries. She had so many questions on the tip of her tongue and he answered them all after he calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in the year 2023. She was at his lake house. She was in the body of her 29-year-old self and yes, the scar along her shoulder and abdomen were still there. Tony told the tale of how he got to be this way, a tale she almost didn’t want to believe. Stark men were well known to boast about their accomplishments and drag them out, but there was something in his eyes that told her that he wasn’t lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did anyone…?” Peggy wasn’t sure if she could finish that question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Tony seemed to know the answer and as always, there was the rude but if not on-point timing of Steve bursting through the door. And she does mean bursting. It’s like he’s fresh out of the machine and figuring out his body on the serum again, blowing through the door and tearing it off its hinges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve doesn’t even seem to notice as he stares at her, but she notices. She sees the pain in his eyes, the guilt, the weight of the world he bore on his shoulders time and time again without anyone asking. She notices because she sees through the mask he wears, figuratively, and literally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all Peggy can do not to cry when he drops beside her and holds her close, almost bruisingly close, but Peggy finds she likes the closeness. The smell of his musk. His soft touch despite how calloused and rough he could be. She likes to see the pain melt from his face as he touches her, pink lips parted, and baby blues wide, as if this is a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, she doesn’t want to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Steve breathes, his voice hitching slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it, Cap.” He paused, looking down at the pair with a warm look in his eyes. “You two got the east side to yourself, just don’t knock down my walls.” He still pauses in the doorway, shaking his head with that same fond Stark look. “Happy birthday, Cap. Told ya...it was worth sticking around for. Told ya she’s important to me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the next morning before Peggy was introduced to everyone else. Sam, someone she’s met a few times before, who laughs and hugs her tightly just as Steve had done. Sam, who grew up with Uncle Gabe, a Howling Commando. “You and Gabe had something going on,” he teases, making Peggy both flush and roll her eyes. “Admit it and settle this bet between me and him that he took to his grave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Sam,” Steve warns before Peggy chucked a biscuit at his head. “Told ya not to bring that up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor, a vague memory of an incident in Mexico flashing before her eyes. She is still struggling with memories and Tony promises they will come back, just give it time. Stephen Strange, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor </span>
  </em>
  <span>whoever it was, insisted she’ll recover fully in time. His eyes light up when he sees her and calls her a warrior before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug before promising to wrestle later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce is an interesting character, Peggy notes. She’s met Doctor Banner once or twice, just a bare handshake before she’s rushed off. But this...Banner before her large and green but with a smile all his own makes some sort of pride twist in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha introduced herself when Peggy was getting out of the shower, quiet and standing in just the doorway but she’d noticed her. “You’re real,” is all she says, touching Peggy’s arm as if to confirm it to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real as the day Barton and I brought you home,” Peggy snorts, shaking her head. “Glad to see you made a name of yourself, Natalie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for making that call, even if Barton took the rap for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barton’s never had much sense. Where is he anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s eyes look outside and she follows, to see two figures on the other end of the lake. A blonde that’s taller than a brunette with a metal arm. That’s all Peggy needs to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint makes himself known to her in his usual fashion of making her trip over his boots when she’s coming inside. Tony had to leave to make an important trip so she was just saying goodbye. He’s there to catch her before she falls with that stupid grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And clearly has learned a few moves when she twists them so he’s on the floor, but finds herself pinned before he helps her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again, Director,” he purrs before his head tilts towards the door. She can see the flash of purple aids and something in her chest pulls. Those weren’t there before. “Someone wants to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the last face she ever thought to saw. Steve had warned her, struggling to find the words that Bucky was alive and gave her the brief rundown of the Winter Soldier and Hydra, but seeing it was far easier than believing it. Her mouth fell open into a perfect O as she watched Steve lead inside a very nervous Bucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dear Lord,” she whispered, ignoring Barton’s snickering. Her hand tries not to cover her mouth but she gives way to the motion. “Sargeant Barnes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky, for all his might, is trying to make himself look so small and it works. He looks so incredibly small tucked into himself, tilting his left side away as if she could make out the golden laced arm. Yet, for all his might, flushed face, and newly cropped short hair, she sees that trademark, annoying Barnes smile. Even his sister possessed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s hold is tight around him and she feels him collapse to his knees, holding her around the waist as if he’s a sinner begging to be forgiven. She knows the crimes he’s been forced to commit, but they’re not him. They never were. She’s lost personal agents to him, friends, family even. She doesn’t blame him. She’s met him personally and he’s almost killed her, crushed her throat even. She still doesn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drops to his knees and holds him for as long as he needs it, letting him be the one to pull away. He holds her face carefully as if the arm is new and he’s trying to be careful with the strength. His silver eyes gloss over with tears before his forehead touches hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize now that I win our bet, right?” He asks, washing away any sedimental moment that makes her want to snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she breathed, pulling him into a tight hug. “And technically I do. You died, by all records mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically I didn’t. Frozen is not dead, ask Steve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve is not a part of this. He was declared dead too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t want to lose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. I’m not giving you a year’s worth of chocolate for Christ Sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well it’s shit anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the car pulls up later that afternoon, Peggy is called outside by Tony’s voice. She untangles herself from Steve’s side where they sat by the fire, quietly holding hands while listening to Bucky and Clint talk about some baseball game. There’s a knowing smile on Tony’s lips when she’s out in the sweet, summer air. She can make out two figures in the car. One feminine and one...small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer makes itself known when he helps a woman out of the car, slim with strawberry blonde hair, and a poised demeanor that matches Peggy’s. They’ll get along great. In her arms is a five-year-old little girl with Tony’s brunette hair, but her mother’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that trademark Stark scrunch of her face when she’s trying to figure out the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auntie, this is my wife Pepper and our daughter Morgan.” He paused, pride just emitting from him as he looks up at Pepper and reaches out to take Morgan into his arm. “We’ve talked it over and...we’d like to carry on the tradition. We want you and Steve to be Morgan’s godparents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Steve and I aren’t…” The protest falls from her lips at the pair’s looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, give it a week and he’ll get over the shock and pop the question if you don’t do it first,” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s already looking at rings,” Pepper noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are horrible,” Peggy teased, rolling her eyes. “Horrible for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Tony is grinning from ear to ear. “Morgan, do you wanna meet your Auntie? She’s come a long, long way to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan is unlike Tony. She’s curious, intelligent, but she’s cautious and Peggy can guess that’s a sheltered life growing up so far and she can understand why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy slowly gets on the little girl’s level and offers her a charming smile. “Hi, Morgan. I’m your dad’s auntie. I can tell you all the embarrassing things about him later to make sure you get extra ice cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hears both Pepper laugh and Tony’s groan before Moran is in her arms and that’s that. It’s a sealed deal between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan is unlike Tony, Peggy notices. She’s almost an exact copy of half and half. Curious, rambunctious, but with the free spirit of a child who doesn’t have the world on her shoulders even at such a young age. Forced to grow up in the media light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes to Peggy as a fish takes to water, grabbing her Auntie’s hand and running out to have ‘tea parties’ and asking hundreds of thousands of questions in a single breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Peggy loves it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She teaches Morgan how to ride a bike with her parents, much like she taught Tony. She’s there to help her bake, and the first one there when she has a nightmare and sleeps with her in an impossibly tiny bed. She knows Steve and Tony have photos of that night. She intends to destroy them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast of muffins and a day of tinkering with some little robot, Morgan has, of course. She’s learned from the best, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy is in love with her goddaughter in the same means she was in love with Tony. She’s fiercely protective and loving and refuses to let the love get in the way of a life lesson, but there’s plenty of hugs and kisses to go around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan is a big part of Steve popping the question and as things go with her and Steve, it is a wonderful disaster that still ends in a yes. Except for Morgan </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>her dress are both smoldering after catching on fire. Steve’s suit is singed and the tie he was wearing is now around her arm to stop the bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Morgan is happy that they’re getting married and declares herself a flower girl. As if Peggy was going to tell her no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pegs,” Pepper asks her one morning over coffee. “Morgan needs some new shoes, do you wanna take her into town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never one to say no to shopping, Peggy agrees. Steve just tags along with her like the loyal golden retriever that he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day starts with shopping for shoes. Shoes that light up, shoes that have ridiculous bells in them, shoes that squeak when you walk, shoes that even have skates in them. Peggy enjoys them all and in their most ridiculous state. She buys them all too, even if Morgan might outgrow them in a month because they’re adorable and she loves how happy they make her goddaughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, the bells will be payback for that god-awful cowbell Mr. Jarvis had given Tony when he was a kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stop for lunch at a cafe, the girls going to sit while Steve brings them their food. Morgan instantly declares she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sit in her Aunt's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch is dress shopping for the wedding and of course, traditions are traditions that are meant to be broken, so Peggy allows a flushing Steve in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What colors should the wedding be?” Peggy asks Morgan as she looks at an overpriced and sequin dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgan’s nose scrunches up from where she’s sitting on Steve’s knees, kicking her feet. “Pink,” she declares proudly. “Wait, no. Purple, like Uncle Clint’s hearing aid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about blue and red?” Steve muses, making Morgan gasp loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy laughs, beside herself. She’s outvoted, even if she agrees blue and red seem to be the colors of their life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dresses are fit to order and promise to come within two weeks. Tony has already made promises on a suit, even if Steve insists he could wear the old WWII dress uniform and Peggy scoffs at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home is quiet, Morgan soundly asleep with a belly full of food and holding onto a teddy bear she’d been eyeing that Peggy couldn’t say no to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s late by the time they’re home. She tucks Morgan into her bed, smoothing her hair back and kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made many promises to your dad that I couldn’t keep,” Peggy whispers, kneeling down beside Morgan’s bed. “Some through the fault of my own, I will admit, but mostly Howard and his vile change of heart. I regret everyone I had to break because I knew that put us further and further apart. I wanted to protect Tony, protect him from this world, from Howard, even from himself, and I couldn’t do that. I failed as his godmother, no matter what he says and I promise, I will do everything to make it right and protect you, little one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>